The Imprint Journals - Lyla & Paul
by Reira Redemption
Summary: The newly formed couple write about their imprint, their love and their life in hopes it can help future pack members. To preserve the history they are helping to shape. A story of a woman who thought she lost everything, but gained so much more.- *Has been extended into a full story.*Character Death (Of OC)
1. Lyla

_Author Note & Disclaimer: Double Imprint idea came from __Loba Bella's Tale_ _by_ _lifelesslyndsey_

 _Writing in the Journals came from another fanfic, I cannot locate the title or author, if that is you or you know whom it is, please PM me so I may give you credit. Thank you._

 _I sadly do not own Twilight._

Lyla knew Sam would eventually approach her about "documenting" her imprint and relationship for the sake of preserving their tribe's history, she just didn't think it be so soon. She had thumbed through the empty hunter green journal that now belonged to she and Paul. He'd asked her to write about her experience first as she was one of few female wolves, along with the first that they knew of with a double imprint.

She was sitting at her small kitchen table while Paul and a few of the other guys worked on building a new home for the couple. She rotated a pencil between her fingers for several long minutes before she started to write how she felt and how her imprint came to be.

 _Today is the seventh day since I printed on Paul, he's currently away building a new cabin for us to share and I can feel my anxiety building from being away from him. I could be building it with him, but my Alpha has ordered me to tell you (whomever you maybe) about my imprint._

 _When Paul had first come to me, after the dust had settled down with the vampires, I pushed him away; even after understanding he was my mate. Ever since my phase, I've had severe control issues; trying to keep control over whatever I was able to and I thought by rejecting him I was making my own choice… but pushing Paul away was stupid. I know that now, because I understand what it means to love him and feel this burning for him._

 _I always hear the men say imprinting is like rediscovering gravity, but for me it felt more like my soul had expanded to accept Paul into myself; like we were two halves becoming whole and we never realized how separate we were… The connection I feel to Paul is intense, if he's feeling happy, angry, or if he's in pain; whatever it is, I can feel is rush through me. So when Paul is with me, and he feels complete, I know it's his emotion but it seems as though it's mine, too._

 _Paul is infectious; his smile, his laugh, his anger, his anxiety, I experience it all with him and it's only been a week. I realized when we first became intimate (just before my imprinting) that I didn't have to fight it. An imprint isn't about taking away your choice or free will, it's about giving you someone to cherish and love while you protect your tribe and home. It's about giving you someone worth loving and defending._

 _Imprinting on Paul has changed my life in only good ways. I was so devastated that the spirits had chosen for me to phase because my life was no longer my own. I thought I was being punished, but now I'm grateful for the path they've chosen for me. WIthout it, I'm not sure what my purpose would be at this point. What would I do without Paul? Would he have even imprinted on me?_

 _I can feel Paul coming, I couldn't stop from crying while I pictured my life without him in it._

 _Yours Always, Lyla_

"Babe, what's wrong?" He enters suddenly, appearing quickly at her side. Her teary chocolate eyes roam over her mate; he's covered in sweat and the white t-shirt he's wearing is sticking to his torso. Lyla flips the journal closed, abandons her pencil and stands to embrace him tightly. He mumbles that he's filthy, but she doesn't care.

"Ly?" He nuzzles her throat as she hums in content, his arms wrapping tight around her waist.

"I imagined my life without you, if I hadn't imprinted how miserable I would be. And, it hurt me to think about not having you." Her voice trails off into a whisper, his fingers petting her skull gently as he shakes his head. "Don't think like that, you have me and I'm not going anywhere." He sits her back into the wooden chair, bending to his knees in front of her. Paul's gaze takes in her glassy eyes, his hand resting on her knee as the other cradles her small palm within his own.

"I know, I know, it's just this journal… I wrote about how the imprint feels and it just made me think about the what if." Paul gives her a lopsided grin, his fingers squeezing her hand gently. "No need honey. You wrote your piece and I'll write mine later. Out of sight, out of mind; okay?" Lyla nods quickly, wiping her face as they both stand.

"I'm gonna change and help you with our house." Paul nods in agreement, kissing her before he leaves her alone once more, returning to his pack brothers.

Lyla watches him go, a soft sigh escaping her lips. She turns to go change out of her house clothes when a thought crosses her mind. Picking up the pencil once more, she scribbles in her final thoughts.

 _I'm so lucky to have Paul, he's my everything._


	2. Paul

Chapter Two; Paul & The Stupid Green Journal

*6 Months Later*

Sam had read through Lyla's first entry and given his approval, waiting for Paul to write his own. Paul kept pushing it off, giving the excuse of building his bond with Lyla, with finishing up the project of building their new home, and of course his pack duties; but now, six months into it and the home finished nearly two weeks ago, Sam ordered Paul to write his entry.

Paul had settled on the couch with Lyla tucked into his side. She was leaning on him while watching TV, lunch heating up in the oven. He had the stupid journal in his lap and a pencil in hand. He kept trying to conjure a valid excuse as to not write it, when Lyla elbowed him in the ribs.

"Just write a couple paragraphs and be done with it. Writing in the journal you know as well as I, will become a somewhat frequent thing." Paul rolled his eyes, but didn't comment. He didn't like expressing his feelings unless it was his undying devotion to his mate.

He tapped the pencil a few times before opening up the leather book and reading Lyla's entry. He can't stop the smile that graces his handsome features as how she described her imprint and love for him just a week after. Paul suddenly turns to kiss Lyla whom had been starring at him for nearly a minute. A soft blush rushes over her cheeks, leaning into the kiss briefly before pulling away. "Write, Paul." Her brown eyes sparkle with a touch of mischief, a half smile beginning to form on her lips.

Paul sighs; defeated as Lyla goes to check on lunch. He turns the page to a blank sheet, pausing before he begins to write.

 _This writing thing makes me uncomfortable. Just so the future of the tribe knows I'm writing this under duress (an alpha order and the insisting of my lovely mate.) Speaking of Lyla, this whole entire journal will probably be full of mushy and undying proclamations of my love and adoration for that woman._

 _I knew I loved Lyla even before my imprint, though before the phase, I wasn't as confident as I am now; so I was never able to tell her. Although it didn't matter because after my phase, everything changed. The first time I saw Lyla after it, I was dragged away by Sam and a few other pack members. She was only fourteen at the time and they didn't need me, being seventeen, rushing at her with all my wolfy strength and power._

 _I don't know exactly how, but I managed to keep my imprint underwraps. Then, Lyla phased too, just a few short months after that and she refused to look at anyone other than Sam and her mother. My wolf wanted her even more after that, but through it all I kept insisting I wouldn't pursue her until after everything with the damned bloodsuckers was over._

 _My wolf wasn't exactly happy, but it was a safer bet. I nearly told her everything when the vampire army came from Seattle and she was almost injured. Jacob saved Leah and paid the price for it; Lyla had been grabbed up by a newborn and without another wolf nearby was almost crushed just the same as Jacob. I was so fuckin' grateful when that huge vampire, Emmett I think, saved her._

 _The wolf was so heated that night, I couldn't sleep. Though it wasn't just from that, it was also because Jacob had been hurt. I don't know if it was just me, but I felt like we had let our brother down. No one should have been hurt, and even though he survived and did what any of us would of done for another pack member, it was hard to accept. We had let him down and it was a horrible experience._

 _Anyway, back to Lyla…. right after everything had started to grow more peaceful among the vamps, I was becoming a chaotic mess. I found Lyla alone, and tried to force her to look at me, but it didn't work. She refused, but that was the first time I kissed her. After that I'm pretty sure she knew I was her mate._

 _I secluded her while she was patrolling, but still my lovely wouldn't imprint on me, but when she finally did (in the heat of passion may I add), I felt my own imprint become redefined. It was like finding my center all over again, it was so much stronger than the first time I laid eyes on her after the phase and I know it was because that time, she was looking back._

 _I don't care about the what if's and the maybe's, I'm glad I phased for a number of reasons. Firstly, because I gained Lyla. I was bound to marry her even if I hadn't phased. I was madly in love with her from day one, when we were just little kids._

 _Second reason I'm glad I phased; I'm hot. Sure, I was attractive before the phase, but after? Smokin' honey. Third reason; I literally have forever with the single most important person in my life._

 _I'm a lucky bastard to have Lyla. She's the reason I live now and I wouldn't have it any other way._

Paul snapped the journal shut just as Lyla was putting their food onto two plates, leaving the remainder of the food trays out for them to return to. He embraced her tightly from behind, kissing along her neck.

"Mm, did yah finish?" She leans back into the warm hug, turning in his arms to face him.

"Of course, anything for you. And, I wrote a lot more than I thought." Lyla smiles, though before she can speak again, he's kissing her and tugging at the thin gray t-shirt she's wearing. Somehow among it, she laughs and swats him away. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." He rolls his eyes, grabbing the plate as they head back into their living room. His gaze wanders down to her jean shorts, his hand smacking her ass.

"Lookin' good their, Princess."


	3. Hope

_A Year and a Half Later_

Lyla sits at the edge of the bath tub, waiting anxiously for the five minutes to pass. She hadn't talked to Paul about taking the pregnancy test in case it came up false. She had assumed, like everyone else had over the passed years in the tribe, that she was infertile. No female that had turned into a wolf member, had become pregnant.

There were five recorded over the years, including Lyla. The shewolf thought back to reading over those women's journal entries. Two had never found their imprints or chosen a mate of their own, and the other was much older when she phased. It never stated that they hadn't tried to become pregnant, nor did it state they did try. And, of course, there was Leah, but she hadn't imprinted yet. So everyone simply assumed females were infertile.

Lyla rubbed her shaking hands into her thighs, trying to calm down the thought. What if she could never have cubs? She wouldn't be a fitting mate for Paul. The men were supposed to be warriors, not the women. She was never meant to phase, she was meant to be a tribe woman, to marry into a good family and have children.

She knew better, she knew she could never be happy as an ordinary woman after knowing what mateship with Paul was like, but it didn't change that she did want a baby with Paul.

Her watched beeped, she had set it for exactly five minutes. Lyla stayed sitting, trying to give the test an extra minute before she finally stood and walked over to where it was on the counter. Her eyes were closed tight as she took in a sharp breath. What was she gonna do if she wasn't pregnant?

Lyla looked down at the test, it was negative. _Negative_. She checked the box to make sure she had read it correctly. Lyla's heart fell into the pit of her stomach at the thought. She and Paul had sex all the time, period or not. How could she not be?

The shewolf picked up the box and test, stuffing it to the bottom of the trash. She heard Paul come into the house and proceed to where she was. Lyla flushed the toilet and washed her hands. Checking her face she quickly wiped away her tears of disappointment.

"Lyla? Baby, what's wrong?" Hearing how concerned he was made her heart skip. She had done poorly at hiding her emotions from him, but really, she was too upset to try and deny it. Lyla opened the door and stepped into his waiting arms. Her own coiled around his neck as she began to sob into the curve of his throat.

Paul didn't say anything, instead reaching down to grab the back of her thighs and pull her up against him. He carried her over to their bed and fell onto his back with her resting above him. He rubbed her back and whispered soft words against her hair until her crying died down. Lyla didn't move for a while, feeling his hands on her back and through her raven hair.

"What's wrong, baby? Tell me." His hand curled lightly around the back of her neck, hearing a little sigh come from her lips.

"I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid." She sits up then, her gorgeous tan features formed into a frown as she averted her gaze from his.

"Didn't want to tell me what?" Paul stroked his hand over her side, watching her run a hand through her hair. "You know I've been sick lately, and I've been getting strange cravings. I thought I might be pregnant, so I took a test."

Paul sat up straight at the word 'pregnant', his hands catching her hips as she started to slide back a bit off his lap, the pair sitting on the edge of the bed. He was about to open his mouth and ask, probably the dumbest question of his life when he caught himself. He understood suddenly why she was so upset.

"You're not pregnant." She shook her head 'no', her lower lip trembling as her arms came to wrap around his neck. "That's alright, honey. We have time."

Lyla shook her head again, her fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt. "What if I _can't_ get pregnant? What if I'm _infertile_?" The worried expression crossed her face before she could pull it back, a look of utter despair washing it away.

"Lyla, we don't have to have a baby. I'm perfectly content with just having you." The sincerity in his eyes was enough to make Lyla want to cry again. She knew they both wanted a baby just as badly, but if Lyla couldn't give that to him…

"I fail you as a mate if I don't have a baby, Paul. That's what Quileute woman are supposed to do." Paul leaned in, kissing her with a ferocity she was all too familiar with. His fingers meshed into her hair to hold her into the kiss, his hand squeezing her hip.

They kissed for a long moment, Paul dragging it out as much as possible. He only finally pulled away when she nipped his lower lip. "I love you, Lyla. Baby or not. You're my everything, you will _never_ fail me."

Lyla nodded as a new wave of tears slipped down her cheeks, her eyes closing as he shifted her to rest under him. Paul's hands were everywhere and nowhere within the same breath, his mouth traveling all over her jaw, neck and chest as he tugged away her thin top.

As they rolled around in the bed, each losing articles of clothing rather quickly, Lyla realized she and Paul had so much time. She hoped she could have a child someday, maybe the guardians had a bigger plan for her and Paul.


	4. Vancouver

_Authors Note:_

 _Firstly, thank you to the people reading this story and a big thank you to my reviewers. You've given me a new turn of inspiration for this story. Secondly, I did do an edit on the last chapter, involving Leah as one of the females wolves to be counted (because I did forget about her briefly). So feel free to refer back to it._

 _Last; I do not own Twilight, but I do own the Original Characters in this story. With Love._

 _Reira_

x-x-x-x-x

3 Years Into Mateship ~ Paul & Lyla ~

.Sam POV.

x-x-x-x-x

Sam had been contacted by another Quileute tribe that was passed the Canadian border. He had only met one member of the pack, it was the second in command. His name was David and he had been sent by his alpha, Becca to render a message.

He remembered the day clearly, a young man was standing at the territory's edge with a white envelope in hand. David had been a few inches shorter than Sam, his skin was a shade paler and his hair ebony and straight; he held the same dark brown eyes as any other Quileute. He was respectful to Sam's position as alpha, stating his business and offering the envelope.

The alpha had given him a once over, he was clad in only jean shorts just as his own pack would have been. He took the letter and sent David on his way. Without giving it too much thought, he opened the envelope and read it over.

"Alpha of La Push,

I hope this message comes at a good time for you and your pack. My name is Becca Autumn and I am the Alpha of the Vancouver pack. We're a small pack, only having six wolves at this time including myself and David, whom is my mate. I am hoping to establish contact with you as you are our sister tribe, where we are here, there are few vampires so our numbers remain small.

Please give me a call, I'd love to talk about the rich history of our ancestors with you.

Becca

000-000-0000."

Sam found this interesting, firstly, because Becca was female and an alpha. More than likely it was her blood right to lead and with a pack so small, why disrupt the balance over whom is alpha? Secondly, she was mated. It instantly made him think of Lyla, whom was desperately trying to have a baby. Maybe Becca has answers that his tribe doesn't.

x-x-x-x-x

5 Years Into Mateship ~ Paul & Lyla ~

Sam POV

x-x-x-x-x

Two years later in early May was when Sam had heard from Becca with exciting news. She and Lyla had talked briefly, both wanting to be mothers, but neither knowing if it was possible. Since Becca's tribe was so small, it was no surprise that she was the first female to phase _and_ become alpha.

The call was answered rather quickly, Sam nearly yelling into the receiver as he questioned if she was certain of her pregnancy. He was excited for her, but more for Lyla. Now they knew it was actually a real possibility for her to have a child with Paul.

Sam had raced out of the house, kissing Emily on his way out. He ran passed his wolves and straight to Lyla's. She wasn't there, but Paul was. So he excitedly told him the news, which made Paul double over with joy. He was near tears at the news when Lyla pulled up in her truck. She looked surprised to see the raw emotion on Paul's face along with the excitement of Sam's.

"What's going on?" She stared at them both, feeling Paul's emotions buzz all around her. "Becca is pregnant." Lyla gave them both a blank look before it dawned on her whom he was referring to. "Becca _the alpha Becca_? She's _pregnant_?" They both nodded without speaking, words choking in Paul's throat as he hugged her tight.

She was crying before she could understand the feeling that moved through her chest. Her arms wrapped tight around her mate, sobbing into the curve of his neck. It was hope that burned bright in her heart, a hope that had been there before but had never felt so real. _Becca was pregnant._ That meant it was actually possible.

x-x-x-x-x

Sam didn't hear from Becca again until early October, the phone rang through all the noise going on outside. The alpha told his wife to stay sitting, she was now pregnant as well, just a few months in. Though he was already insisting she take it easy. The pack stayed eating and chatting, his eyes glancing over Emily and then at his pack.

"Sam Uley." He had wrapped around the corner of the kitchen to the living room where it was a bit more quiet, hearing a soft sniffle on the other end of the phone. He recognized her little sigh before she began to speak. Sam's heart was already sinking at the thought.

"Hi, Sam. It's me, I uhm. I'm calling to ask a favor." He could tell she was crying, her hand covering her mouth as the sob ripped through her chest. "Becs, what happened? Is it the baby?" His chest constricted at the thought, Lyla flashing through his mind.

"No, no, the baby is fine. There was an attack, it was a pair of vampires. Mated I believe, looking to feed. David was killed protecting a young cub. One of the blood suckers had wrapped her arms around his torso and broke his back, his neck. There was so much blood..." Her voice trailed off into a soft sob, Sam closed his eyes tight to help suppress the protective growl that wanted to come from his mouth.

"...I-I need to get away from this place, Sam. The land is screaming with his death and even after burning the vampires, my heart is overflowing with grief. I can't give birth to our child here, c-can I come to La Push?" Sam couldn't turn her away, but he thought about her pack. He had protected a cub, no doubt freshly phased from the attack. David being dead meant that she no longer had her second in command and her being alpha, she'd have to leave another in charge of her duties.

"Of course you can come, Becca. When will you be here?" He heard her shuffling around where ever she was, a creak of a chair as she sat. "David is being buried today, I'll have to leave another wolf in charge for my absence. No more than three days and I'll be in La Push. Thank you, Sam."

The call went dead and Sam felt his heart crack for her. He had never felt so much grief for someone that he hadn't ever met. He thought about David and the day he had met him. He'd spoken to him a few times on the phone and shared his excitement about becoming a father. That would never happen now, or more so, he wouldn't be there for it.

Sam glanced out the window, Emily was laughing and hugging Leah. The two had grown close again, especially after hearing the news about Emily's pregnancy. His pack was laughing, Seth and Embry rolling around in the dirt in wolf form. Lyla was in Paul's lap, the two talking amongst themselves. The other women had grabbed a few of the empty food trays and were heading inside to refill them.

He decided to tell them tomorrow, early in the morning. He forced a smile and returned to his mate, wrapping her protectively in his arms, his hand rubbing over her forming bump.

x-x-x-x-x

Sam had called an early meeting, they were gathered around the bonfire pit. It wasn't lit and the morning held a chill that made Sam feel almost hollow. The alpha glanced around at the faces of his pack, Jacob, Paul, Lyla, Leah, Seth, Embry, Jared, Quil, Brady and Collin. He let out a sigh as they all looked bleary eyed at him.

"I've called this meeting because within the next few days, Becca will be here." Everyone knew who Becca was, but no one had met her yet. Lyla seemed the most interested at the news, her fingers laced with Paul's in a relaxed manner. "Becca is coming because there was an attack on her pack. Her mate has died and she is coming to La Push to give birth." Sam wasn't facing them as he finished, he could feel the mood shift from everyone being tired and cranky to a sad understanding.

"I've already told Emily, she and I prepared one of the guest rooms into a birthing room. I need everyone to be sensitive to the topic of David. She is trying to remain strong for the birth of her child." Lyla let out a sigh, Sam turned in time to see her stand and walk away from the pack. Paul was standing, having taken a few steps away from the trunk he had been sitting on. It looked as if she had told him to leave her be.

Sam hated this. It was another situation he couldn't control or fix. And it was causing his little sister so much pain.

Becca was the first female in their history to become pregnant, and now she had lost her mate? Was there ever any real hope for she and Paul to have a family, _together?_

x-x-x-x-x

It was on the second morning that Jacob had sensed another wolf nearing their territory. Sam brought Paul and Jacob with him to greet her. She was just crossing onto their land when they spotted her. Becca looked exhausted and unlike any Quileute they had seen. Her skin tone was a pale tan, her hair black though wavy and long against her mid-back. Beccas' lips were nearly white and she was wearing a thin grassy green sundress with spaghetti straps.

Her belly was large and rounded, nearly being ready to give birth. There were bags under her eyes as she staggered forward. Sam jogged up to meet her and she held out her hand to grab onto his forearm. "Becca, why are you alone?" He had meant to say something else, but his concern was well placed.

Becca just smiled, letting him pull her into his side for support. Her left arm slipped around his back, it was foreign yet somehow familiar. They turned slowly and faced Jacob and Paul. She waved weakly before her right hand came to rest against Sam's torso. "I am alone, because I gave an alpha order for my wolves to remain in Vancouver and my new second in command to lead as alpha until my return."

She laughed tiredly, her head resting against Sam's chest. "Of course, that won't be happening." Her hand rubbed over her belly, feeling the child move restlessly within her. "What are you talking about? Why would you say such a thing?" It was Jacob, looking confused and concerned at her statement just as the other two wolves were.

"My mate is dead and I can feel myself dying. My body only barely lives now because of our child. I left in hopes that someone in your pack could keep our child so he may be raised away from the place where his father had been murdered. That place is no longer home for us." Sam could see tears swelling in her eyes, her body shuddering under his arm.

"When I die, I want my child here. Somehow this place is so familiar." Her brown eyes scan over the land, then over Jacob and Paul as they stand a few feet in front of she and Sam. "I can't explain my desire to come to this place, but please don't turn me away, Sam." She is looking far off now, he can feel the effort it takes for her to stand, asking for something she hadn't ever thought she'd need.

"I'd never turn you away, Sister." He held his palm open and up, her hand resting over his; palm to palm. The symbol of acceptance amongst the pack. "We're one in the same, you and I, Samuel."

Sam could hear the age in her voice, though she had no more than a few years on him, he was certain her soul was much older.


	5. In Death is Life

Sam left Becca with Paul as he and Jacob went on ahead to ensure that everything was ready for her. She no doubt would want to rest once she made it to Sam's home, her travel here and her pregnancy taking a huge toll on her frail body.

Paul was holding Becca the same way his alpha had, an arm hooked around her shoulders and her own around his lower back. They walked slowly, Becca refusing to be carried as if she wasn't a proud alpha. He glanced at her or more like at the swell of her belly. He remembered the joy Lyla and he had shared about hearing the news. And, now?

Now, Becca was dying without her mate. Paul wanted to say something, but his throat was thick with emotion and tears he couldn't bare to shed.

Becca could feel his distress at her predicament, she felt the same. Soon she'd be with David, but their child would be alone. A child they had both so desperately wanted.

David had left Becca and their baby, and now she was leaving him, too. Becca did sob then, fainting into Paul's chest from the exhaustion, the pain, the loss of everything she had ever held dear. It was all gone.

x-x-x-x-x

Lyla was at home, laying on her and Paul's bed. Her mind replaying everything over and over, from her first phase to the moment she found out Becca was pregnant.

After her phase, she was convinced she would never be happy, that she wasn't meant to be happy. Everything that happened with the vampires, Bella, even Jacob and Ness, it was all so dragged out. And, then just as suddenly it was all over. Lyla wasn't accustomed to the peace anymore, but then it wasn't quiet for long in her life.

Paul came rushing in with his love, devotion and imprint. She frowns at her rejection of him, the time wasted being happy as his mate.

Baby fever had hit Lyla hard, Paul wanted children just as badly, though he was willing to go on without a baby. He had reaffirmed his love for her, over and over, but Lyla wanted a baby. She had hope, though it was small. Yet, it had burned with a brand new life when she found Becca was pregnant.

A female wolf that was able to have a child was unheard of. Up until that point, a nagging part of Lyla kept telling her it was a lost cause, she was infertile. She hated that word, she hated it so much. It meant what she want, she would never have.

Lyla felt tears slide across her face, a few crossing over the bridge of her nose as she was laying on her side. She wiped them away, clutching tight to Paul's pillow. She was dreading seeing Becca, it made everything she had heard up until that point a reality. Lyla felt like it was a sign; she would _never_ be truly happy with Paul. She could only hold onto her false reality of joy. _It'll never be real_.

x-x-x-x-x

Sam was waiting with Emily, having sent Jacob to Nessie. The younger wolf was slightly disturbed by what Becca had said and felt the need to be with his mate. Emily was sitting at the kitchen table, she was understandably concerned about Becca. It was a natural instinct in her to worry about those around her, which is why Sam felt she mothered just about everyone.

The alpha sensed Paul coming up the drive, his head turning to see him carrying the pregnant woman. His eyes grew wide with concern, but he could still sense her heart beating, even if dully in her chest.

Emily looked fearful as Paul stepped in, asking where to go. Sam gestured for Emily to stay put, guiding Paul to the back room in the house. The room was bare of furniture, tons of pillows, throws, and comforters were tossed about the floor. Paul stepped carefully as Sam waited outside the door, as he neared a corner of the room, his foot bumped the edge of a mattress.

He kneeled down slowly, settling her against the pillows near the center of the bed. Her body was at a slight angle, she moaned and shifted ever so slightly as Paul pulled himself back up. Before leaving the room, he closed the heavy, dark blinds over the windows. The room only had a dim bit of light coming through the crack of the curtins.

Paul swiftly left the room, his heart beating rapidly against his rib cage as Sam closed the door, leaving it slightly open. They shared a look, both concerned. Sam was about to speak when Paul jerked his head towards the door. "I have to go to Lyla." The alpha nodded, watching him leave.

Sam returned to Emily who was drinking a cup of tea to help her nerves. She glanced at her mate, giving him a soft smile that didn't reach her eyes. He kissed her then, his fingers petting her hair.

"We'll make it through this, just like we did everything else." Despite Emily not being a wolf and fighting alongside the others, she was just as much part of the battles they shared. Mates felt the turmoil, the pain, the panic, losses and wins. They knew just by the emotions of their mates, what was more or less occurring in the battlefield.

"I know." Emily's arms coiled around the back of Sam's neck, leaning into the warmth of his chest.

x-x-x-x-x

Becca awoke within a few hours, her body resting on something soft and she felt fairly comfortable. She rubbed her belly in a slow circle, her other arm stretching out to reach for David. Her hand touched cool sheets and empty air. The shewolf felt the hurt flood through her senses as the loss of him was again too real.

She sat up slowly, hearing Sam and a woman she recognized but couldn't place talking down the hall. Becca felt around in the darkness as she continued to listen to the muffled words and soft drizzle outside the window. Her fingers only came in touch with the mattress under her body and many layers of pillows and blankets.

It was a good birthing room, much like the one she had previously set up with David… her mate. Her big brown eyes gazed down into the black at her belly, her hands on either side of her bump. She knew she'd be with him soon, her child alone.

Another voice caught Becca's attention rather quickly, it stood out familiar and though sad, it was easy to place a name to; Lyla. The pregnant woman stood slowly, moving with whatever bit of grace she still held despite the new life growing within her. She shuffled through to the door that was cracked and pulled it back.

It creaked lightly, the voices going quiet. Becs ruffled up her hair, making the thickness feel more settled against her skull. The light in the hall was dim and brightened slowly, helping her eyes to adjust. She kept her gaze down as she wobbled down the hall to what she assumed was the living room.

There was this strange pull in her chest, as if it was David telling her to go to that room. It was the same urgency as her mating pull whenever he had been in distress. _Like the final moment of his life_. She pushed that thought down, as deep as she could. Becca had expected eyes to be on her, which as of late was nothing new.

Her eyes were immediately on Lyla. Her wolf easily read Lyla's spirit, knowing this was the woman that held the same desires as she had before this pregnancy. Her energy was mixed with Paul's whom she knew was Ly's mate. Becca didn't mean to stare, but her soul said ' _Go to her, she's the reason you're here_ '.

The voice of her soul, she could swear, was David.

"Lyla." The girl moved forward, away from her brother towards Becca. The shewolf was leaning against the wall, though the moment Lyla was close enough, they embraced. Becca cried, tears streaking her face as Lyla held her. Her heart that had felt so heavy with grief and pain, felt so relieved, even if only for a moment.

And, Lyla understood when she looked at Becca. She had thought when she saw this woman, it would be a sign she was never going to be happy with Paul, but that wasn't the case at all. Seeing Becca made a fierce love course through her because she _would_ be happy with Paul, Becca's baby wouldn't be alone in this world.

Sure, any Quileute family could have adopted this child, but no one wanted nor deserved this baby more than Lyla and Paul.

Paul stood in complete stillness, feeling everything that passed through Lyla. The amazing gift the spirits were giving them through Becca, the love, the sadness, the pain, the want, the need, the selfish claim. He felt himself shudder at the beauty, out of death was coming life and such a promising future for this child.

Becca pulled away from the embrace first, her hands holding Lyla's face, she could feel Sam and Emily's gaze on them, though she didn't look away from the woman that would be raising her child. "Thank you so much Lyla, thank you."

Paul wrapped his arms around both women then, letting himself sob softly against Lyla's shoulder. "No, thank you Becca." Ly's voice cracked, the three standing there a bit longer before allowing themselves to pull away, though Becca did hold Paul's forearm for support.

Sam felt Emily move away from him and enter the kitchen, though his gaze lingered a bit longer, just until they stepped away from each other. The alpha went to his mate, holding her in the warmth of his chest. She felt content with the whole ordeal, a sigh escaping her lips as he swayed them back and forth.


	6. Child So Beloved

_Author's Note:_

 _Warning for Major Angst! This chapter was hard to write as it was very emotional for me._

 _Shout out to_ _ **Superdani4ever**_ _, thank you so much for being my main reviewer, it means a lot to me. I'm sorry I keep making you cry._

 _This story is about to become pretty fluffy with minor bits of angst in future chapters._

 _x-x-x Minor change to Year of Death to fit Book Timeline. x-x-x_

 _With Love,_

 _Reira_

x-x-x-x-x

Becca was screaming for her mate, her back pressing firmly against Paul's chest as their hands were locked. Her fingers were crushing his, she could hear Lyla telling her to breath. All proper thought was gone while the contraction tore wildly through her body. The wave of pain was dying down horribly slow, her body slumping against Paul's.

"You're doing great, honey." He brushed her hair away from her face, Lyla offering him a cool cloth to wipe across her forehead. Becca was breathing hard, trying to focus on something, anything to keep her mind off the pain. She knew it was only going to get worse.

The pregnant wolf locked eyes with Lyla, her gaze holding compassion and a touch of sadness. Over the course of the last week and a half, she and Lyla had grown close. _I don't want to leave my baby._

Becca had accepted that her body was dying, it was dying the moment David had left the earth. Even with the agony of losing a piece of herself from it all, she didn't _want_ to leave her child. She and David had tried for ten years to have a baby, and finally, when she was pregnant… It's not what she wanted, but she had to accept it.

The shewolf could feel another contraction beginning to build and she couldn't decide what was worse; feeling the pain of birth or the cold grip of death clawing at her soul. She fought it, with everything in her so she could see her child come into this world before reuniting with David in the next.

"Breath deep and push, Becca." It was Lyla's voice that rung through the haze of pain, Paul's hands in hers with her back pressing hard against his chest. These were the last people she would see, the last memories she'd form before leaving this world.

She screamed and begged deliriously, she could smell the blood and scent of birth. She could feel Lyla's hands brush her legs as she held the baby and pulled him free, Paul's intake of breath at the sight of the newborn. Becca's body collapsed with exhaustion in his grip, his strong arms holding her without hesitation.

Everything seemed to slow down then, her ears ringing and her vision blurring. Despite it all, she was cold. Becca's soul screamed to remain, demanding to hold her child before she died.

Lyla wrapped the bloody infant in a clean towel, Paul pulling Becca gently to sit up. Her senses snapped back into reality, seeing the child in Lyla's arms. Becca reached for the baby, feeling the lightweight settle against her chest. Before Lyla spoke again, she let out a soft sob as disbelief colored her features.

"He looks just like David." The baby was a soft bronze like his father had been with David's nose and ears, and Becca's thin lips. He had a thick mess of ebony hair on the top of his head, but he wasn't crying. It took Becca longer than it should have to understand this, but then the baby was just looking at her. His eyes were a light chocolate brown just like hers, little gasps and coos coming from his mouth.

Lyla's eyes were tearing, her gaze meeting Paul's as they both felt the surge of love for the newborn. He was beautiful, _by far the most beautiful baby and he's all ours._

"We love you so much, so so much." Becca kissed the crown of her son's head, her lips stark white and face pale. She knew she was speaking for David too, somehow she could feel his presence there with her.

"Lyla…" The woman moved forward to take the child, feeling almost the instant Becca's soul slipped from her body. Paul didn't waver in his hold, even as she went completely slack. The mated pair watched the woman that gave them their son die, feeling helpless despite knowing they couldn't stop it.

The baby cried then as if he knew his mother was gone, too. Paul looked at the child and then to his grief stricken mate, and finally at Becca's lifeless body. His heart jerked hard with emotion, carefully lifting her into his arms.

They moved apart, Lyla taking the newborn to the other side of the room to clean and dress him while Paul settled Becca into a simple coffin. He breathed out a soft goodbye, tying the tan cloth around her eyes before closing the coffin. His hand moved over the top of it, wishing things could have been different.

Lyla held back tears as she wiped the last bit of blood off the boy's face, putting the baby into a diaper and dressing him in a simple striped onesie. Paul was watching her, moving to wrap his arm around her waist. His other hand stroked over the top of her skull, kissing the side of her neck as she lifted the child into her arms.

"Becca picked a really beautiful name for him." Lyla turns to face her mate, both gazing down at their son. He smiles though sadly, his hands shaking a bit as he holds the baby for the first time. His son isn't crying anymore, though his eyes are teary and huge in his little face.

"Ly, I think we should hyphenate his last name so he can be David Blay Autumn-Lahote." She meets the sincere gaze of her mate, a few tears slipping down her face as she leans up to kiss Paul; careful of the baby in his arms. "Yes, I think that's a beautiful idea."

x-x-x-x-x

The following morning, Lyla, Paul, and Sam leave La Push with Becca's coffin in the bed of Sam's truck. It's covered with a tarp as they drive to Vancouver. She had asked that her body was buried with David's and for the mated pair to take anything from their home to give to Blay once he was older.

Lyla had left the newborn with Emily who gladly agreed to watch over him. Paul had given Emily a key so she could come and go as she needed to her home and theirs.

Paul was sitting with his arm around Lyla's shoulders, Sam driving. It took about six hours to get over the border and onto the tribe land. They were greeted at the edge where the dirt road began to enter the wolf territory. Sam sighed, looking at the new alpha whom seemed to understand why they were there.

The unnamed wolf gestured for them to enter, disappearing amongst the trees.

x-x-x-x-x

Lyla and Paul were standing outside the small home that belonged to David and Becca. She was shaking at the thought of going inside, but with a gentle push from her mate, she finally opened the door. The home was small with two bedrooms and an open kitchen and living room. Lyla walked slowly through their bedroom, finding Becca's journal on her nightstand. She flipped through it and tucked it into her bag, taking any and all pictures from around the house.

Paul had found the birthing room they had set up, with a crib and diaper stand in the far corner. He saw a photo album resting on the last shelf of the stand, moving forward and taking it into his hands. He moved through the pages slowly, finding photos of Becca and David together, of bonfires and group photos of the wolves. On the last few pages were photos of their wedding ceremony.

They met in the living room, Paul offering the album to Lyla. She tucked it into the messenger bag over her shoulder. She was staring at the object in her hand, shaking from the sight. Paul recognized the item as a mating bracelet. It was made of leather and held a bronze leaf on the center. It was David's wedding band. She had found on top of the kitchen table, as if Becca and placed it down before she left for La Push.

"Hey." She looked up into Paul's reassuring gaze, his hands coming up to cup her face. He leaned forward, pecking her lips quickly. Lyla inhaled slowly, her left hand resting against his forearm. They broke apart reluctantly, knowing they had to make it to Becca's funeral. "I love you."

Lyla laughed quietly as they said it in one breath.

x-x-x-x-x

It was mid-October, the day being chilly as Becca's body was lowered into the ground beside David's. Lyla couldn't bring herself to look away as grief gripped her heart. It hurt to see them bury her, she had come to think of Becca as her sister in the short amount of time they had been together. Becca had given Lyla a son, had given her hope, had given her more than anyone else other than her own mate.

Her eyes jumped to David's tombstone, it read "David Elijah Autumn - April 12, 1980 to October 3rd, 2016 - Loved by Many, Beloved by Becca" The words had been hand carved into the stone, the shape of the rock itself being uneven as if it had been plucked from the forest itself. Paul held tight to Becca's hand, pulling her into his side.

Lyla watched the wolves of her pack bury Becca, the alpha was a young man named Joshua. He didn't hide the fact that he was crying, tears streaking his face. He looked similar to Becca with the same waves in his hair and paler skin. It dawned on her then that this was her cousin, the woman had spoken of him and even written about him in the journal at La Push.

There were four other wolves, only one was helping Joshua. Lyla thought his name was Alex, but she wasn't sure. He was young and a bit clumsy. She thought maybe he was the wolf that David died protecting. In total they had five wolves, they lived on the outskirts of their own tribe despite the people knowing about them being wolves and phasing. They thought it was safer for their people.

Lyla snapped back into reality as Joshua approached her, his eyes were dark and bags were under them. He looked terribly pale as he offered Lyla a sharp rock. She glanced over his shoulder as two wolves settled a tombstone onto the ground a foot or two from Becca's grave.

"I know in my heart Becca would want you to carve into the stone. She has trusted you with her son, there is no one more suitable for this than you." Lyla stared at the sharp stone for a long moment before she took it. Paul gave her a weak smile as Sam nudged her forward. She settled on the ground, staring at the blank smooth stone.

"What should I write?" Joshua wiped at his face, patting Ly's shoulder. "The spirits have never led you wrong. Listen to your wolf."

Confusion crossed her face, but somehow she understood that these wolves listened much more to their spirit guides than her pack did and she had to trust in them for guidance with this task.

Lyla took a breath to calm herself and steady her hand. She took one more look at David's stone before she began to write. She thought of David and Becca, of their bond and love, of the photos they shared and home they built together. And, then she thought of Blay, of her son. Paul's son. A baby that had so many people that loved him.

She was breathing hard when she pulled her hand back, the skin of her fingers was a bright pink as she read over the words. "Rebecca Blayne Autumn - July 7th, 1985 to October 14th, 2016 - Beloved by David, Cherished by All" The stone fell from her hand, without even asking she knew it was perfect. Paul offered her his open palm, pulling her to stand as Joshua placed the stone over her grave.

"Thank you." Joshua's hand affectionately touched the stone, turning to look at the three of them. "You've given Becca peace and released us from her order. We are eternally grateful." Joshua was smiling despite the remainder of his face being so distraught. "We hope you allow us to visit baby Blay."

"Of course, just give us a call." Sam could tell his baby sister was in no shape to speak, the emotion being raw on Paul's face. "We should head back." Sam said goodbye for them to Josh and his pack, the three beginning the trek back home to La Push.

x-x-x-x-x


End file.
